New Super Space Ghost BAH To BAH
by Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus
Summary: Space Ghost learns about the wacky, bland, colorful world and mechanics of Mario. He takes advantage of the various power ups.
1. Chapter 1

Space Ghost tapped his coffee cup several times as he glanced up, clearing his throat as he glanced at the television screen, with Dry Bowser on it. "...so, you're a relative that originally was just your relative but without skin."

"Basically." Dry Bowser replied as he was drinking some tea, holding it in a small plastic up with both of his skeletal hands.

"It doesn't bother you?" Space Ghost remarked as he was scratching his butt.

Dry Bowser shook his head a she kept drinking his tea. "No. I just go with it. Like Nintendo does with making crappy Mario platformers on a weekly basis."

Space Ghost was gonna comment when Zorak stomped on him, the mantis being huge as he laughed.

"Huhahaha! How do you like that?" Zorak boasted as he flexed his muscles. "I just had some mushrooms, and I got big!"

A couple of super mushrooms were at Zorak's pod, with a couple of white sheep bah-ing as they were eating the mushrooms, getting bigger as a result.

Moltar was reading a newspaper as he moved his head up. "This is pretty bland."

"Just like Mario!" Space Ghost stated, muffled as he was still underneath Zorak's feet. However, Space Ghost disappeared and reappeared in front of Zorak's face, pulling out a Fire Flower and getting fire powers, burning Zorak in the face by shooting red fireballs from his right arm, with Zorak screaming as he fell on his back, trying to put the flames out by smacking his face with his hands.

Dry Bowser rolled his eyes as he attempted to get up, only for Space Ghost to shoot fireballs at the television screen, the fireballs going right through as it broke Dry Bowser into several pieces, with Space Ghost laughing.

"Ha ha, sweet! I didn't know that these fireballs were that powerful!' Space Ghost exclaimed as he began shooting fireballs everywhere, burning up the entire studio as the whole planet caught on fire.


	2. Chapter 2

"So how do I do it?" Space Ghost asked Toadette as they were in the middle of the set.

"You just wave to the camera and do a little dance whenever BAH is heard. Like this!" Toadette then did a dance, with 'BAH, BAH' being played.

"...so I see." Space Ghost remarked while rubbing his chin, doing the same dance with Toadette as 'BAH, BAH" was heard. He placed his hands on his hips. "Now I feel a bit silly."

"That's the point!' Toadette exclaimed while giggling as the two kept dancing, with Dry Bowser and Petey Piranha watching, both of them filling in for Zorak, with Moltar also being there.

"Is this kind of music popular where you two came from?" Moltar asked, his hands behind him.

Dry Bowser sighed in disappointment as he folded his arms, nodding his boney head. "Unfortunately, yes. This shit is very popular..."

"Oh don't be that way. This sound is BAH-tiful!" Petey stated as he clapped his leafy hands together.

Moltar resorted to comforting Dry Bowser, who was getting annoyed by Petey's optimism for BAH, BAH.


	3. Chapter 3

Space Ghost was playing some Super Mario Bros 2 USA on his television, using Toad as Moltar was keeping check on Space Ghost.

"...Uh, SG, shouldn't we be doing interviews with the Mario characters?" Moltar asked as he bobbed his head up and down.

"Interviews?" Space Ghost scoffed as he turned his head away from the television. "What for? No one reads stories about us?"

"I know, but wouldn't it be better if we just did... some genuine entertaining?' Moltar suggested.

Space Ghost blinked some times as he turned back to the television, continuing to play as Toadette accidentally spun out into him in her pink pipe framed kart, with Dry Bowser and Petey Piranha zipping by in their own pipe framed karts.

"Is this part of the script?" Dry Bowser asked Petey, who simply shrugged as the two kept zipping away in their karts.


	4. Chapter 4

Space Ghost walked around the studio set as he bumped into invisible coin blocks, murmuring in annoyance as he kept bumping into them, with Zorak and Moltar laughing.

"This is no laughing matter, guys!" Space Ghost exclaimed as he kept bumping into the invisible blocks.

"It is for us!" Zorak and Moltar chortled as they high fived each other.

Toadette gasped as she placed her hands on her face, turning to Dry Bowser and Petey Piranha. "Shouldn't we do something?"

"...no. Why bother?" Dry Bowser responded as he was munching on some hot buttery popcorn with Petey Piranha. "This thing basically writes itself."

"Yeah! Writes itself!" Petey garbled in agreement as he shoved an entire bag of popcorn down his mouth, with Toadette frowning in disapproval as Space Ghost kept bumping into everything.

"Damn it, why must we go by what the script says?" Space Ghost cursed out as he continued bumping into the blocks cloaked invisibly. "Does it really mandate that I have to do this crap for the entire chapter? Where's the justice, the fun, the thrill?"


End file.
